Tools of a Ninja
by Faeyte McDowell
Summary: Naruto had unsupervised access to the Forbidden Scroll of the Leaf for hours. We all know he learnt the Shadow Clone Technique, but does that mean he didn't look up others? A different take on the Naruto's Chunin Exam fights. Two-shot (Omake-ish) Not Beta'd read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

** Tools of a Ninja**

"Hey Dead Last! Ready to go down?!" The Inuzaka called out from the stadium floor.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Dead Last.

To some people, it's not much of an insult. Last place in something, consecutively. A harmless term for someone last on a list. To Naruto however. It was a reminder of everything wrong with his life.

Born to someone who offered him up to the Fourth Shadow. The 'Old Man', the current Shadow of the Leaf, had told him a bit about his parents. Died the day his was born, but apparently loved him dearly. Hard to love a kid they only had known for a few hours.

Having grown up without parents led to a life of, difficulty. The Village hidden in the Leaves had only a single orphanage. A single orphanage that took on a lot of new additions on a single, fateful night. The cause was most assuredly do to collateral damage caused by a battle between the Fourth Shadow, and the rampaging Nine-tailed Demon Fox.

Many of the children he grew up with were orphans because of the Demon contained within him. Many families broken up, for reasons he had nothing to do with. Naruto could say he couldn't ever really remember being abused. It was small things over the years that he looked back on that painted a clearer picture.

Smaller portions compared to other children, less clothes, older small blankets used for years to long. The looks upon the faces of the various matrons. A look between pity and distain. When couples came to adopt children throughout the years, he saw the same look. Poor little demon. A shame about his parents, a shame that demon survived instead of them.

As he got older the children learnt more about their own families. Brave Ninja who gave theirs lives in various forms of service. Many of which learning of their parent's deaths during the Ramage of the Nine-tails. The day Naruto was born. Now the children of course didn't know od Naruto's patronage, or about the Demon contained within him. Unfortunately, children are often the cruelest form of human. After all someone born on the same day so many died on must have been bad luck. The adults treated him differently, so why shouldn't they? Naruto was never a fan of the shoving game.

It wasn't long before the Third Shadow removed him from the orphanage, and gave him an apartment of his own. At the tender age of six. This led to further ostracizing by his peers. Then the ignoring came. Parents would guide their children away from his presence, shop owners would turn his business away. The Uchiha police were called often just for his attempts to enter some market stalls.

By the time Naruto had entered the Academy he was almost not even known by most the other students. Some were polite. The Nara heir, and his friend the Akimichi. The Uchiha, when his older brother had been around…now not so much. But that didn't matter. He had his teacher Iruka, the occasion visits of the Third Shadow, the one Ramen stand seller and his nice daughter. But to others, he may as well be a ghost. A whispered warning to leave him alone, and not interact with the boy.

This seemed to be a compounded effect. Naruto was determined to be a Ninja. A Ninja, with no known Blood-Line trait. No special clan training, no friends to spar with. It left Naruto…lacking. All because the Fourth put a demon in him.

-0-0-0-

Despite all of this. Despite every road block put in his way Naruto worked his way through his classes. Until of course, the clone technique. Known as the simplest E-ranked technique, it requires constant controlled release chakra while mentally maintaining the form.

This is simple, however not inherently easy. Easier for someone like the class' ace Sauske, who's excessively talented older brother had helped him train, as well as other clan members. Or even Sakura; even coming from a civilian family had an easier time with the technique. Granted Naruto had more chakra than her in his little finger nail. It's like trying to control a grain of rice, with small pair of pliers. Versus Naruto's trying to control a million grains of rice, with the same pair of pliers. Hardly the same task.

The size of Naruto's chakra reserves alone made the clone technique require a razer's edge precision of chakra control.

While Naruto failed in the Genin exam (multiple times) due solely to his natural inability to use the clone technique, he mastered two other fundamental basic techniques. The Transformation Technique, and the Substitution Technique.

Naruto mastered these techniques as only a hellion brat, ignored by the common villager could. By causing trouble. Naruto's reliance on them became paramount to dodging the various Chunin patrols sent for him after a well-executed prank.

The night he broke into the office of the Shadow and stole the Forbidden Scroll Naruto was under the orders to learn at least one technique in order to pass the Genin exam. However, the traitor Mizuki never said '_only'_ one technique. It was common knowledge to the Jounin that he had managed to master the Shadow Clone Technique.

For all his accomplishments, he was crowned the Dead Last of his class.

-0-0-0-

Naruto eyed his opponent who casually waited for him at the first stage floor of the Chunin Exams, Kiba Inuzuka. His cocky grin did little for Naruto's mood.

"Did ya hear me? I asked if you were ready to go down, Dead Last!" that cocky asshole shouted out.

Naruto made the descent in silence, going over his plan in head. He ignored the hushed whispers of 'Dead Last, and the muttered threat from Sakura about better not being the only loser on their team. He carried a simple wrapped bottle with him, containing what he was sure only he knew was some rather high-quality sake. As he reached the stadium floor, he signaled for the proctor's attention.

"Competitor Uzumaki?" the proctor coughed lightly.

"Yea I got a question or two about the rules." Uzumaki admitted with a sheepish grin.

Kiba face palmed as he heard the statement. "Of course, you do, Dead Last. Can't you pay attention the first time like everyone else?"

"What questions do you have Competitor Uzumaki? Please try to make them brief as you are not the last match."

"Don't worry! I just wanted to know. Seeing as I am facing an Inuzuka, I guess I'll be facing his partner as well, right? Naruto asked with a seemingly nervous chuckle.

"Of course! Akamaru and I are a team! Are you just wasting ti-" Kiba's answer was cut off by a meaningful cough from the proctor.

"What I mean is, 'If' I manage to say knock Kiba here out, and Akamaru is still up and about; Do I then have to fight Akamaru? Like do I have to beat both of them to win the match?" Naruto asked with a gesture to each of his opponents.

"A fair question. No, in the event than Competitor Inuzuka is rendered unable to continue, his partner -Will- cease all hostile actions as well." The answer verbally while verbally given to Naruto, was punctuated by an expectant look at the pair of competitors.

"Awesome! Last question. Since he is allowed a partner, am I allowed to summon my own?" Naruto's grin was unrepentingly mischievous.

The proctor along with many others raised eyebrows at this question. He spared a glance to the assembled Shadows. Getting a silent nod in reply, he shrugged and looked back to the orange clothed boy.

"So long as the summon is containable, in that you do not destroy the arena by summoning something so large it wouldn't fit. It is within the rules."

Naruto nodded his understanding.

"What are you trying to pull Dead Last, you don't have a summon! Just hurry this up so me and Akamaru can knock you on your ass!" Kiba's jeer did little to stifle the curious atmosphere surrounding Naruto.

After setting the bottle down next to him, he turned to face Kiba. "I'm ready, believe it." Naruto's grin was a tad more on sadistic side as he eyed Kiba.

"If both Competitors are ready…" The proctor received a nod from each. "Then let the seventh preliminary match of the Chunin Exams…Begin!" He called out as he jumped back away from the competitors.

"Hey Akamaru, let's show this guy why he's still the Dead Last of the village!" A happy bark sounded as the tiny nin-dog jumped from his perch atop Kiba's head to the stadium floor.

"Shadow clone technique!" Three perfect Naruto replicas appeared before Naruto.

"Ha, A clone technique? So, you finally managed to use an E-rank technique, good for you Dead Last!" Kiba started with a slow clap. "They're nothing more than an illusion, everyone knows that. So stupid."

"One, Two, keep him busy. Three, get ready to summon." Naruto muttered quietly as he reached behind his back to his tool pouch, stealthily removing a Kunai, and a single smoke pellet.

With an overzealous shout One and Two charged Kiba, who looked unbothered. "Uh, Naruto…that's an academy technique, it's not going to do anyth-" Kiba was cut off by a warning bark from Akamaru. This caused him to jump back and dodge a heel drop from one of the clones.

"Wha-?!" He threw up a hasty guard with both forearms catching a solid connection from the second clone's shin. "They're solid!"

"You bet we are, and we're gonna kick your ass mutt!" the clones called out as they pressed the quick advantage.

-0-0-0-

Having Kiba distracted for a moment allowed Naruto to ready his next attack. After a show of biting his thumb Naruto slammed his open palm to the ground in an overextended flourish as he called out loudly. "Summoning technique!"

Clone three focused solely on the Third Shadow, and preformed the substitution technique. The instant he felt the technique grab hold, Naruto slammed a Kunai into his clone dispelling it.

With a surprised gasp the Third was pulled from his throne like chair, and into the stadium. Replaced with the smoke of a recently dispelled clone. With timing alone, Naruto had seemed to summon the Third Shadow himself.

"Hehehe" The third chuckled lightly. "Well well well, it seems as though I have been summoned."

The smoke from the 'summoning' or rather the smoke pellet faded revealing the standing form of the Third Shadow.

The proctor coughed lightly, eyeing the Third up and down. The plan was clever, and not…exactly against the rules. Any Jounin could have seen through the rouse, but to a Genin. It really looked as if Naruto had somehow summoned the Third Shadow to fight for him.

He eyed the chuckling Third as Naruto completed the rouse.

"I brought Sake! And 'cause I summoned you, you have to do as I say. That's the rules!" Naruto looked overly proud of himself.

"My boy, I am not sure that is how summoning contracts work." The Third was pleased with a plan, very crafty and worthy of a Ninja. The Sake chosen was an exceptional selection. What could it hurt to play along?

"Well I summoned you, and that means I have to pay for your time. Kiba isn't much of a threat to you, so I think I over paid. But that's okay don't even really have to fight him!" Naruto grinned and turned to Kiba who had finished dispelling the two summoned clones.

"Oi Kiba! Better give up, I got a Shadow as my Partner!"

"P-p-proctor! That can't be fair! Naruto can't just summon a Shadow!" Kiba felt a twinge of terror at the prospect of having his ass handed to him by the older and quite literally most powerful Ninja in the village.

The proctor coughed lightly, gathering his thoughts. "Well, he did perform a summoning technique, and as you see the Third Shadow did appear. So, it would seem that he can indeed. The match will continue."

"Unless you want to give up that is!" Naruto called out 'helpfully'. He shifted into a fighting stance, as if to press the point over. "Hey Old Man, all you gotta do is look intimidating and we got this." He muttered quietly.

The Third made a show of removing his hat. "Very well." He started genially, "If we are to come to blows, I wish you the best of luck, Inuzuka, and to you as well Akamaru." With that said the room's temperature seemed to swell in an instant as the Third's Killing Intent leaked out.

"I-I-I Give up!" Kiba yelled falling to his knees, hiding his face in a mix of fear and shame. Just as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Winner, by forfeit Uzumaki." The proctor called out.

"Thanks a bunch, Old Man! I don't really know how to un-summon yet so…" Naruto trailed off, hoping that the Third would cover for his unfinished rouse.

The Third turned to Naruto with a kind smile as he placed his hat back upon his head. "Well played Naruto, unpredictable as always." With a Body Flicker technique, the Third was once again atop his chair, in the company of his summoning 'payment'. The affect having a similar visual to a finished summoning technique.

-0-0-0-

"That…was not what I expected of the match with the Boy." The Wind Shadow turned to the Third. "That was no summoning technique, why play into the farce?"

The Third merely smiled as Naruto raced up the stairs to proclaim his victory to his Teacher and present team mate. "He demonstrated strategy, forethought, out of the box thinking, and a mastery of an albeit limited arsenal of Techniques. It was simple, clever, and outside the norm. Exactly what I expect a good ninja to be."

"Though he'll have to think of something different in the coming matches. I expect many Genin will be asking how to Summon a Shadow tonight." The Third settled into his chair with a contented smile, ready for the final match of the preliminaries.

**AN: I was reading a story I forgot the name of, in which Naruto points out that for Ninja they fight more like Samurai. He then precedes to trick Danzo into a trap leading to the Old Guy's quick beheading. Naruto himself isn't a 'bad' ninja, it was pointed out many times that control over his vast reserves was his main issue. When Naruto steals the scroll he mentions learning the one. But doesn't say he didn't read about any others. I thought it was a little crafty of a prankster to immolate the effects to make himself seem more than he is. Ergo faking to summon a Kage level ninja...I really need to start looking for beta(s)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks much for the reviews! They're actually a lot harder to get than I thought! There were some really good points made I figured I'd take a shot at. **

**First off is, the idea came to me like…hm, that'd be cool…but how would it work? **

**Too be honest, I didn't like what I did with Kiba (But for a little two shot...I'll overlook it .). In cannon when he learns he'll be fighting Naruto, he's excited because it'll be an easy win. 'With you as my opponent I'll easily win'. And Kiba really did dominate that fight…it was rather one sided. Even with Naruto using the Transformation repeatedly to gain lost ground, Kiba only falls to chemical warfare. Leaving him open to a devastating barrage from Naruto. If it was a point system like modern martial arts, Naruto would been ruled out way before the end of the match.**

**With Kiba I was aiming for a kid who was rude, brash, and a bit insensitive. He has a moment to impress everyone, and takes the immature path to insult the kid no one really knows anything about (Like the 'cool' Uchiha does). He also seems to have a crush on Hinata, who he knows has a crush on Naruto so not exactly thinking with the right head. Guys do stupid stuff to impress a girl. I remember this one time with a frog in biology class…moving on**

**Great point made! The substitution cannonly would have NEVER worked without the Third playing along, and 'accepting' the substitution. Naruto simply lacks the power to force it. I was aiming for-The Third knew it wasn't against the rules, because no one had ever thought to try it; so why not see where it goes? Hence the rule change in part two **

**Most importantly, Naruto was lucky, if it didn't work, he would have looked Really silly. He played on what he knew of the Third's character, curiosity and love for new techniques and strategy and most importantly…. pacifism! Naruto defeated a superior opponent without a single lethal attack, nor a drawn-out fight, and with minimal effort. I figure it's right up the Third's alley. **

**Not Beta'd you have been warned.**

**Tools of a Ninja**

**They Changed the Rules**

If one were to ask Neji Hyuuga if he considered himself a genius; he would most likely not bother to answer a random person's question. But he was a genius. The reason he was taking the Chunin Exam with the newest batch of rookies was simply because of his team mates. A kunoichi who only uses weapons? Better than a Genin with absolutely zero ability to use even the most basic of Ninja Arts. While Lee was moderately talented with Body Techniques…perhaps more talented than he care to admit; he was sure he could still best him.

Compared to his Cousin, the Main-Branch Heiress; Lee was at least worthy to be called a Ninja. Defeating her was a forgone conclusion. Fate declared he would win before she was even born. A simple pity she needed to be so thoroughly reminded.

Neji had given her the option to withdraw. It was her own stupid crusade against fate to fight an impossible battle. If it wasn't for that insufferable Failure…she would have simply walked away as she should have. The first attack to her heart surprised her, as if she expected more of herself, pathetic. She rose again and again without a single prayer of victory, at the urging of that Failure.

The Failure.

That clone technique. The Shadow Clone Technique. He had overheard many Jounin boasting on its complexity. A replica of the clone technique but much more versatile. A solid clone able to attack with relative safety of the user. The ability to use such a chakra intensive technique as a Genin was mildly impressive. Still, chakra reserves alone did not a Ninja make. Perhaps it was a bluff. That would explain why the Failure didn't throw a single attack after all.

Using an advanced summoning technique to summon a Shadow? Impossible. He had thought the fight between the Failure and the Inuzuka wouldn't register more than two idiots pounding away at each other till one dropped. For this reason, he hadn't bothered to activate his Byakugan. There had to be some trick to it. Perhaps a deal with the Third Shadow himself? He always did show a soft spot for the blonde orphan. But what did the Third have to gain by helping him pass the Chunin Exams?

Unless of course…he wasn't helping the blonde, but rather his teammate. The vaunted last Uchiha. That had to be it. The Failure could likely not best the Inuzuka in open combat, and the Third, or rather the Civilian Council couldn't have their precious Uchiha held back by the boy.

It was all a show! A fake summoning orchestrated by the God of Shinobi himself. It was said he had mastered hundreds if not thousands of different techniques. Surely the Third had some knowledge of applications of techniques to fool some simple Genin. Now that he had seen through the ruse, he would crush their plans.

By crushing the Failure.

'_I'll prove you wrong. I'll win, no matter what.'_

His eyes. Full of conviction, he would enjoy watching them dim as he crushed the boy's spirit.

-0-0-0-

Neji stood tall waiting for his opponent. The new Proctor, Genma Shiranui to his side. The loss of the previous Proctor, Hayate Gekko was unfortunate. Had Gekko been stronger, fate might have been kinder.

As Naruto marched into the arena, he carried a simple scroll with him. It seemed unimportant, but it could yet be another attempt of the Civilian Council to sabotage these Exams.

Naruto walked less calmly with a half scowl marring his face, not that it was intimidating. He looked like a petulant child who had a toy taken away…. So, he looked like an Uchiha.

"Oi, Proctor!" Naruto called out.

"Due to recent events there has been an amendment to the rules." Said proctor began. "The summoning of other Ninja to compete on behalf of a Competitor has been barred. If you have an actual 'contracted' summon, you may still use it. Provided of course you do not summon a Boss Summon so close to the village…. again."

Neji smirked, so their plan had been seen through so easily. That would show the Council for meddling in the affairs of Ninja. Those destined to be victorious shall be, the rest were chaff not fit for the title of Ninja.

Naruto grinned sadistically as he placed the scroll into his tool pouch. "So, no summoning any other ninja eh? Fine with me. I don't need a Shadow to teach this one a lesson. Nor do I need Gamabunta. No, I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face, and probably put a little terror into those eyes."

Somewhere in the stands, a woman in a trench coat shuddered in pleasure…but that was a story for another day.

"Bold words, Failure. But can you back them up?"

"If the teenage competitors are finished measuring their prepubescent dicks, we will begin the match."

This caused the two to pause, as they turned to the Proctor.

"Ready then?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug.

A tentative nod from both competitors.

"Well let the first match…. begin." he stated blandly. Though many would not admit it, the fans already missed Gekko.

-0-0-0-

The tense atmosphere returned as Neji settled into a thoroughly practiced stance, Byakugan flared in full. A moment later he was deflecting two thrown kunai, without pause Naruto fell on him with a flurry of blows. Each diverted without a wasted motion from the Hyuna.

As Neji avoided a wide high kick he retaliated with a Gentle Fist attack to his opponents' shoulder. To his credit, the Failure dropped his weight into a roll and cleared several feet in a successful attempt to evade the blow.

Neji settled back into a defensive stance. "Now you understand, don't you? You don't have a chance to win."

"Heh. Just testing what you have Genius. Got to say…. not impressed." Naruto quipped as he stood up unphased by the last exchange. "The real fight has not even begun. Shadow Clone Technique!"

Anyone could see the four clones that sprang to life out in front of Naruto. Each was armed with a single kunai, and had an expression of determination on their face.

But his eyes showed him more. A perfectly replicated chakra network in each clone. Each clone having the exact same amount of chakra, the same 'feel' that Naruto himself had. Perhaps that was what made them solid? It mattered little, even Kiba was able to dispel them with a single solid blow. Neji was more than a match for Naruto's Body Techniques, adding more to the fight did nothing to help him win.

-0-0-0-

Without a verbal command Naruto instructed his clones to rush the 'Genius'. He was half surprised they didn't respond with a sarcastic 'You want us to fight you, Boss?'.

He needed the placement of each clone to be perfect, or this plan wouldn't work.

It was an open secret that Naruto had received training from one of the Legendary-Three. Perhaps the lesser of the three. In one months', time Naruto had learnt next to nothing from him. Sure water walking was cool, and in the course of a Ninja's career guaranteed to be essential. It also helped with his already abysmal chakra control. The Toad Summoning Contract, was awesome! Even if he did have to rely on the fox's chakra to really get any use out of it. But for all that Jiraiya had been instrumental with Naruto coming up with a plan to utterly destroy the Hyuna-bastard. A simple trip to the land of waves, only a couple hours away. His own teacher and team mate hadn't even seemed to notice his two-day absence. All according to plan.

It was not any flashy technique, or way to plant like a million explosive tags on someone secretly. As cool as THAT would have been. It had been the not so subtle reminder of the Fox's power, or more importantly the Fox himself…herself? Did chakra constructs have genders? Male voice, male gender, simple enough.

The Nine-tails was, stubborn. Selfish. Annoying…generally an asshole. Like, a real asshole. It had taken some doing, or rather much doing, but Naruto finally hit the right vein. The plan was so simple, it couldn't help but be anything other than brilliant. Trust Ninja to over think things and slug it out without a hint of subtly. So long as the Nine-tails kept his end of the bargain they would both benefit. If the Hyuna-bastard pissed himself in front of stadium full of adoring fans…. just a bonus.

Days spent under the Transformation Technique subtly spying on the team's training. Several clones hidden around their training field to watch him from different angles. Memorizing each form the 'Genius' would use. His infrequent spars, his practice with weapons. Every bit of information he could gain. He was certain their teacher had spotted him a number of times, he wasn't a Jounin for anything. Though he never brought any attention to Naruto, perhaps he wanted to grant an edge? Naruto greedily took the unspoken offer as he soaked up all the information of the Hyuna he could. Maybe not the best thing a teacher could do. Or maybe it was? Giving Naruto an edge only made the upcoming fight harder on his student. And if anyone appreciated hard work…it was their teacher.

-0-0-0-

Naruto watched carefully as each clone attacked, each step measured in placement, and planed for weeks in advance.

Each clone did its task attacking in various, seemingly random patterns before dropping a single grain of rice where they fell before dispelling.

For having eyes on the back of his head, Neji appeared none the wiser. Part one, complete.

"You're going to be the Shadow one day, are you?" Neji started his taunts.

Dear gods did he ever shut up about Fate this, or Fate that? Talent this, Failure that. Naruto ignored him as he gathered his chakra. Twenty-six clones. It had to be exact.

"-and so the only thing left, is death." Neji finished…. whatever it was he was saying.

"Well, good thing I am prepared to die in this match. Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto called out, as he surrounded himself with his needed twenty-six body guards. Each one had a purpose, not that it showed as they all rushed in to attack.

And like before, each clone was defeated one after another. Till unexpectedly Neji broke ranks and charged a particular clone dead on. With heavy strike to the chest the clone coughed blood. While not according to plan…it wasn't exactly a deal breaker. Many clones dispelled in unison either dropping grains of rice where they stood, or standing in such a way to cover the movements of others. With his attention on the single clone, the real Naruto and a single clone leapt in from behind.

A flabbergasted Neji half turned before shielding himself with pure chakra. The moment of hesitation gone, he span on a heal at blinding speeds dispelling one clone, and sending Naruto crashing to the ground.

Naruto didn't have to make a show of struggling to his feet, seeing that attack from a far was one thing. Getting hit by such a wall of chakra mid flight was a completely different story.

"You're in my range." Neji smirked. Why did he smirk so gods damned much?

Before Naruto could fully process the thought, he fell under a barrage of attacks aimed at his chakra points. Too fast to count, it was almost helpful that the idiot was telling every few numbers.

"Two!" Four-six…

"Eight!" Who do we appreciate?

"Sixteen" Body armor, body armor thank the gods for body armor!

"Thirty-two!" How does he count so damn fast?!

"Sixty-four!" Oh no, sure you don't want to go to a hundred? A nice round number?

With the last attack 'accounted' for…. Naruto was sent sprawling to the stadium floor. Had it not been for some hastily activated chakra absorption seals, Naruto was sure every single chakra point he had would have been thoroughly abused. Jiraiya was a lot of things, and a seal master was one of them. One of the better ones worth mentioning at least. Having convinced the slightly addled Ninja that he planned to use said seals for training, as a way to see how much chakra he bled off after a technique, it was child's play to hide them under his jumpsuit. Neji would feel the connection, feel his own chakra 'enter' Naruto's and be completely fooled into thinking his chakra points sealed. While the seals would bleed off excess chakra as they were intended, Naruto just so happen to have chakra to spare.

If only he planned for the physical effect of the sixty-freaking-four attacks to various sensitive points of the body. Two of those chakra points had been uncomfortably close to the 'Orphan Jewels' for Naruto's taste. It took more than a moment to get his breath back as he struggled to stand, for completely different reasons than the Hyuna had assumed.

"I've closed all sixty-four of your chakra points. You won't even be able to stand now. Give up, and accept your lot in life."

'_No…you hit me in the…nevermind_.' Naruto thought idly as he struggled to his feet. '_Deep breaths, deep breaths…gotta walk it off.'_

Naruto stood on uneasy feet, slightly bow legged before Neji. He never thought that would be feasible.

"Impossible! You shouldn't be able to stand!" oh good, Neji was shocked.

"I told you, I'm not giving up." Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a familiar scroll. Neji fell back into a defensive ready to use the Rotation Technique again at a moment's notice.

The proctor raised an eyebrow, apparently concerned. "Need I remind you, not to summon any other Ninja?"

Naruto panted lightly, as he shook off the remnants of the close call to his two best friends.

"Nah, rules are rules. No summoning any Ninja. I got it." As he opened the scroll Naruto made a show of biting his thumb and smearing the oozing blood onto the scroll. Much to the shock of everyone a large, familiar to some, sword appeared. The massive form of the Decapitating Carving Knife of the Mist's Seven legendary swords imbedded itself into the ground blade first. The sheer weight pulling it several inches deep.

The proctor acknowledged the weapon, and said nothing. Apparently deeming it's use within the rules.

Neji blinked, before returning to his patented 'condescending asshole-smirk mark VI'. "Surprising. I did not know you trained with a Blade. No matter, my own team mate is apparently gifted with them as well; and has yet to best me with their usage. Come, swing your weapon. It will not pierce my defense."

Naruto chortled. "Oh no no no. This isn't for me dumbass. This here is the Decapitating Carving Knife of the Mist. One of seven special swords. Swords that are somewhat sentient, and are really picky about who they choose to let wield them."

"Not just _anyone_ can wield them. This one belonged to Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Funny story there, he was a Missing Ninja from the Mist Village. My team met him on our first C-rank mission. He gave our teacher, Kakashi, one hell of a time to fight. Sadly though, he died after revealing himself to be a pretty alright kind of guy." Naruto sighed quietly at the memory. It still hurt, even if he wasn't exactly friends with Zabuza, he felt he was with Haku. Hopefully where ever they were, they would forgive him for this.

"What's your point? The dead can't help you now. Or are you saying that you are this weapon's new master? Trying to prove yourself to that weapon by fighting Fate? Laughable."

"Funny you should say that." Naruto saw the proctor tense, it wasn't technically against the phrasing of the rules.

Concealing a smoke pellet in between two fingers, Naruto made his move. With fresh blood still on his hand, he dove into action.

"Forbidden Summoning Technique: Impure World Reincarnation!" Slamming his hand to the ground activated the pellet, billowing smoke outward masking him and the sword from all eyes. Allowing him to proceed with his plan.

-0-0-0-

Or perhaps, not all eyes. Neji quickly flared his Byakugan and clear saw Naruto's chakra network. He saw Naruto kneeled in the smoke, his bright blue chakra shining like a beacon. Next to him though, was something…else. The figure was taller, it's chakra network and angry deep crimson. He felt the chakra so strongly, he could nearly taste its malice.

It lasted only a moment before Naruto was surrounded by several masked Ninja. The ANBU had intervened.

As the smoke cleared Naruto stood next to a seemingly revived Zabuza Momochi. Several ANBU stood at the ready, Kakashi Hatake unmasked but in front of his student. The proctor stood before Neji, as if to protect him should the Nine-tails make a move.

"Naruto! What have you done?!" He called out in anger and disbelief.

'_Apparently the Nine-tails' chakra in the shadow clone made this a little too believable.'_

Kakashi wasn't sure what was worse, disgracing the dead, impersonating a missing ninja, releasing chakra of the Nine-tails, or the fact that he somehow learnt about the Second Shadow's Forbidden-

Forbidden Scroll…what else had that troublesome boy learnt from that scroll.

It was clear to the ANBU that the Zabuza before them was in fact, a shadow clone with a clever transformation on top of it. What disturbed them was the familiar chakra of the Nine-tails seemingly unrestrained in a crowded stadium.

"Hatake. It's been awhile." Gods damn it even the voice was a perfect match.

"Momochi. You stay out of this. Your time in this world is over, it is best you left peacefully." Kakashi answered back. He wasn't sure what the Nine-tails' game was, but it would end before anyone paid the price.

His response was a dark chuckle.

With a small puff of smoke, the Third appeared before the assembled Ninja. His face was stern, a threatening glower etched into his aged face.

"Naruto. Explain yourself." His words may have been harsh, but he needed to get to the bottom of this immediately. Naruto's unpredictability was going to lead to an international event at this rate.

"Hey! I didn't break any rules! He said no summoning other Ninja!" Naruto called back pointing accusingly to the proctor. "And Zabuza isn't a Ninja anymore, 'cause he died! So, I didn't break any rules!"

"Besides, I know how the technique works, and I've got everything under control!" Naruto responded with a lackadaisical grin. It was quickly removed.

"Do you? Do you have any idea what-summoning someone like that, here of all places, could do?" The Third was in rare form.

"Lord Third, it's handled. We have a deal, and you have my word." Naruto's formal response struck a cord with the Third. Had he made a deal with the Nine-tails? What did it entail? What did it benefit?

'Zabuza' reached over and hefted his sword from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. "Relax old man, before your heart gives out. I'm not going to kill the boy." His word choice did little to assuage the visible threat of the rather large sword.

The Third was lost in thought, before he was broken out of his reverie by Naruto. "Soooooo, can I keep him? It's not against the rules! And if it is YOU should have told us before the match began!" He said, pointing once again to the proctor.

"Oh yea, let me just put down no using Forbidden Techniques during the Chunin Exams. Should go without saying." Gods the kid was dull.

"We're Ninja! Killing is in the job description, besides he's not in any danger. And he can forfeit anytime he wants to!"

The Third mulled over the choice. It was an extremely clever rouse. Even filling a clone with the Fox's chakra to mask the fact it was a clone. But a clone of Naruto was still only Naruto. How could the boy expect to back of this claim? Surely he didn't expect to simply bluff the Hyuna. It would never work, there was too much invested in this match.

Trust Naruto, or distrust the Nine-tails?

-0-0-0-

Neji stared in shock from behind the proctor. Naruto…had summoned a dead Ninja?! No this HAD to be another trick, but the ANBU intervened? Were they there to lend credence to the story? Where could Naruto had even learnt such a technique? The Third looked positively livid when he entered the arena what was his play? Would the Third have summoned a dead Ninja to fight him? All to protect the standing of the Uchiha? He looked carefully at this Zabuza, who was currently working the sword in wide sweeping arms loosening up his shoulders. As if the decision had already been made. But then, it had been made. This whole thing was a farce to begin with. Was this his fate? To be sabotaged from the beginning?

His answer came from the Third himself.

-0-0-0-

"I'll allow it." Said decision was met with gasps of surprise, and a scowl of Neji. "Due to the methods used, it does not technically breach the rules. But no this, one step out of line, and you will be ended." The statement was punctuated by a sudden, sharp rise in killing intent from many Ninja.

Without another word the Third, the ANBU and Kakashi left the center arena. The Third returned to his seat via Body Flicker, while the ANBU surrounded the arena perched on the high walls…just in case.

The proctor, let out a sigh and stepped away from Neji. "Very well. If both-_all_ competitors are ready?"

Zabuza picked this time to wallop Naruto on the head with the flat of his sword before effortlessly forcing several inches of the sword tip into the arena floor. "Now that that is over. What am I doing here boy?" Best to stick to character it seemed.

"Ah…heh-…. hehe Zabuza heh, um, so we're in the Chunin Exams…and I felt I'd need a little help…and I just thought I would- "

"Abuse the very laws of creation and pull my soul from the hereafter, to help you cheat in a test?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gods damn clone was really trying to sell it. "Well since you put it that way…yes?"

"You're playing with things that ought not be played with. It is a Forbidden Technique for a reason you foolish child."

"Hey I don't need a life lesson from You of all people!" Naruto shouted back at the 'clone'.

"Would you have brought back Haku? Huh? What happens the next time you're in trouble? When does it end?" Damn clone was laying it on to thick.

"Alright I get it, you don't have to help me!" This was not going according to plan!

"Damn right I don't!"

"I will not be made a fool of!" Neji was already mid leap as they turned toward him, a chakra blazing fist racing toward 'Zabuza'.

-0-0-0-

Zabuza raised an eyebrow before disappearing with impossible speed. Neji hit nothing but air, as he touched down and skidded to a stop; he turned to see Zabuza standing lazily with his sword several meters away.

'_He dodged…so fast. I couldn't even see it!'_

"Never mind boy, I think this one needs a lesson in not interrupting adults when they're spea- "another flash and Zabuza was gone. The kunai thrown by the Hyuna impacted harmlessly against the far wall.

"Fine then want to play?! Let's play! I'll show you why they called me a Demon!" Zabuza leapt at Neji, bringing his sword to bare before disappearing from sight. Neji's Byakugan couldn't track his movements, one moment he could see him clearly, the next he was swinging a sword from some bizarre angle.

Naruto took the time to slip back from the main fight, 'Zabuza' wasn't as gifted with a sword as his predecessor. He was banking on capitalizing on Neji's fear and surprise with the 'Reanimation' but the ANBU had gave Neji precious time to order his thoughts enough to fight back.

The clone Zabuza substituted another grain of rice appearing to the side of the Hyuna mid swing. '_Damn ANBU walking all over and moving my targets!'_

"Hold still kid, I got something to give you!" Neji did not heed the advice and after a deft dodge, countered with a palm strike toward the chest. He was dodging before his opponent even disappeared. He was finding the rhythm. He was using his speed to supplement the strength required to quickly swing the blade, chaining together a near endless flow of arcing swipes. But there were gaps, if he could just land a solid hit within those gaps, he could still turn this around.

Neji slipped to the side, accounting for the overhead slash that cleaved into the ground next to him. " I have you!" He lashed out with two fingers aimed for the shoulder of the sword bearer, only to have him disappear in a burst of speed without the sword! His shock was short lived, and replaced with pain, confusion, and annoyance as he immediately felt a hand grasp the back of his neck and shove his face into the flat of the blade.

With an enraged cry Neji span on his heel, knocking the sword away and once again forcing the Mist Ninja to evade. When the world stopped spinning Neji wiped his face, feeling blood from his nose and tasting it in his mouth. He spat it out angrily, before noticing his luck. He had separated man from sword, by several meters it seemed.

He inched back slowly toward the blade keeping Zabuza firmly in his sights. If he could someone keep the weapon from the Ninja, he would have a better shot to close the distance. Naruto had foolishly not told his helper about his Gentle Fist Techniques. Close the distance and- Naruto!

With a deft roll Neji evaded a shower of shuriken. With a glare towards Naruto he caught sight of the Mist Ninja casually retrieving his weapon. Oddly he had chosen to walk to the weapon. Was he such little threat? Was he conserving chakra? Was he tiring already?

-0-0-0-

Naruto on the other hand, was having trouble keeping track of the grains of rice. This was lasting way too long! Each substitution traded object for object. The Nine-tails planted enough chakra in the clone to preform a limited number of substitutions on top of needing the extra strength to swing the sword, more so to make it appear effortless. This kid really was a freaking genius! It wouldn't take long for him to notice a growing circle of rice grains on the ground around him. He had to press this and close it quick.

"Well, that's a nice warm up." Zabuza boasted as he mimed working kinks from his neck. "How about you give up, before I slip and bisect you?"

Neji smirked, although this one was more strained. "So, you are tiring. Your speed is Impressive, more so without the use of the gates. You're reaching your limit, and now choose to boast. I've separated you from your weapon once, I will do so again."

"Did you just…. that does it!" With a mighty heave Zabuza hurled his weapon straight for Neji. So much for saving energy!

Neji made to dodge before he felt killing intent crash down onto him. He froze in forced terror at the monster before him, a costly error. The sword seemed to move in slow motion before Neji was tackled out of its flight path. The sword continued on unimpeded spearing deeply into the far wall.

"Oi! Ya' can't kill him dumbass!" Broken from the hold of the intent Neji violently shoved Naruto off him. Naruto barely seemed to notice as he continued to shout at the Mist Ninja.

"Any idea how hard it is to NOT kill him? I mean really! My compassion is running on fumes here, I could have killed him many times over by now. More so if SOMEONE thought to bring back my Ability to use Ninja Arts!"

That's why he focused so much on the sword! He couldn't use any Ninja Arts, and that probably extended to the Mental Arts. Neji saw his opening it, and seized it with both hands, literally. With a violent palm thrust aimed at Naruto's exposed back, he would have this match over in a single blow.

Or so he thought. "Got you." The grinning face of Zabuza appeared to fill his whole vision. His arms caught and held firmly. Not firmly enough.

"On the contrary, I've got you!" Neji raised his foot and kicked with a high arc. Zabuza had two choices. Release the hold and risk getting hit, or take the strike to the nether regions. Sadly, he had no time to choose. With a pained grunt his grip slackened.

Two strikes!" His first two attacks struck true.

"Eight strikes!" the next followed suit

"Sixteen strikes!" _Maintain position._

"Thirty-two strikes!" _Sharp, fast, accurate!_

"Sixty-!" He was cut off by a forehead slamming hard into his own; aggravating his already damaged nose and face. Concentration fully broken he fell back from the heavy hit. His vision was swimming as he felt a series of kicks plant firmly into his back, lifting him vertically off the ground.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" A chorus of Naruto's chimed as one as they swarmed in for an attack. He lost sight of anything other than the heal of Naruto headed straight for his face.

"Naruto Combo!" He yelled as his heel drove down hard onto Neji's head. The force of the blow driving Neji back down to the dirt. He landed hard, with a bounce and then was still.

-0-0-0-

"Winner by knockout…Uzumaki." This guy really had no flair.

Naruto ignored the hushed mummers of the crowd. It wasn't exactly cheering, but it wasn't booing so he could live with it.

"Hey brat. Fetch my sword." Zabuza glared angrily at Naruto; who after a flinch ran over to do as instructed. '_It's just a clone why am I even…'_

With more effort that he thought it would take he pulled the great sword free, and began to carry it back to the clone idly noting Neji being carted off for medical treatment. '_Home stretch now. Just got to make a convincing exit and we're set.'_

Taking the offered the sword from Naruto, Zabuza stabbed it into the ground. "What did you learn boy?"

"That you kick as- "Naruto's answer was cut off by a fist pounding on his head.

"No you brat! You're plan very nearly didn't work. It shows you have a lot to learn before you're worthy of being a Chunin, let alone a Ninja." He paused for effect and continued with a light smile. "But well done. It's good to see you've grown since we last met. Stick to your training and you might just be worthy of being a Ninja after all.

Naruto beamed with happiness. Sure the words came from 'him' but they also came from the Nine-tails. It was recognition, and Naruto thrived on it.

Zabuza's smile fell from his face shortly. "But I warn you, don't mess around with this. You did good, but no trick is going to win the day. Know that it was through hard work that you achieved victory. Now, HATAKE!"

Said Hatake's eyebrow twitched as 'Zabuza' called him down. With a quick Teleportation Technique, he was with a few steps of the 'Ninja'. "Mah…Zabuza." he started, going along with the ploy for now. "You have something you wish to say to me?"

Zabuza lent his frame against the sword, and crossed his arms. "You're a teacher, are you not?"

"I am." Kakashi saw where this was going and suppressed a groan.

"Is your student not worth your time?" This…wasn't where he thought it would lead.

"Of course he is." Any follow up reason was quickly silenced.

"Has he proved to have a grasp for… unorthodox strategy? A grasp of being a _true_ Ninja?"

"He has… surprised me. I can say I am proud to see what he can do when he sets his mind to it."

Zabuza nodded before turning to face the grinning idiot. "Respect your teachers. Even if you feel you shouldn't." This brought Naruto up short.

"Consider this event a lesson. You have the makings of a great Ninja within you. But a Ninja Village is not built in a day. Absorb what your teachers tell you, no matter how boring or seemingly pointless. Give them respect, and in time, you will earn theirs. Or you can kill them." Zabuza ended with a devious grin.

"Uh, sure thing…Zabuza." Naruto scratched the back of his head, he didn't expect to get a public dressing down by…himself? The Nine-tails? Zabuza impersonator? But his advice…had merit.

"Good now its time to let me go. I miss…peace." Or rather he was running dangerously low on Chakra. Leaning against the sword was a good show, but it was consuming the last chakra at an alarming rate.

"Sure thing!" Naruto made a few quick hand signs. While Zabuza took hold oh his sword, allowing the last of his Chakra to disperse. With a muted poof, 'Zabuza' returned to where he came from.

Naruto made a show of wiping his eyes, before moving to reseal the blade. He would return it to the real Zabuza's grave as soon as he was able.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started somberly.

Naruto flinched, he was sure every Jounin saw through the rouse, he was glad no one had spoiled it. He wasn't positive he could beat Neji in a straight up fight, less so after he unleashed that Rotation move. Well he would have made it work, but it would have been a LOT harder.

"I am… proud of you." Kakashi's face morphed into a soft smile. "I know I've been working with Sauske so much. But you have done well for yourself, showing you aren't just some chaff Ninja. And if you don't make Chunin this time…don't feel badly. We'll go out as a team either way."

Naruto laughed loudly to disguise the onset of happily conjured tears. "That-that sounds great…Teacher..."

"If you two are finished with the reach arounds. We have other matches to move on to….so…. leave." Why, why did Gekko have to die instead of This guy?

**AN: Yes the Reanimation technique! **

**I would guess Naruto read through the scroll and might have come across it. Saw what it did/what it took to do, blanched, and moved on. I'd like to think he'd have at least remembered the basics, and could fake one. **

**The plan itself was a brain child of promising the Nine-tails some yard time, and helping Naruto with the Chunin exams, without just leaking Chakra to 'Naruto-Smash' against Neji. The point of the story was (While massive suspension of disbelief… in a show about thirteen year old mercenaries..) that Naruto as a show, doesn't showcase 'Ninjas' that much. One of the most Ninja things that happened was the death of Gekko. **

**The Substitution in this one, was supposed to show case chakra control (and the Kyuubi's allotted amount of chakra), and forethought. However as they say, plans rarely survive contact with the enemy. **

**Anyway let me know what you think if you want. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
